


from my heart, a barren noise

by plumstagram



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Some Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Unreliable Narrator, hey look gwen it's your favorite thing, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumstagram/pseuds/plumstagram
Summary: And Gakushuu laughs, and laughs, and laughs, and laughs.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	from my heart, a barren noise

**Author's Note:**

> i literally spent an hour during a club meeting just writing this and i have no idea why. i actually thought i was never gonna write for assassination classroom again wtf (edit: OHFUCK I FORGOT ABOUT MY ISOSHUU AU)
> 
> title from the song _butterfly_ by bts

It was 1:36PM on a Tuesday afternoon, and Asano Gakushuu flatly observed his father’s expression as the entirety of Class 3-A bowed deeply.

“Well, Principal? You have your answer.”

He barely got the last word out of his mouth before he slammed into the classroom wall, the stinging of his cheek eclipsed by the bruises undoubtedly forming on his back.

As the classroom erupted into noise, all Gakushuu could feel was the way his bones ached as someone (Ren? Araki?) helped him to his feet, and the laugh bubbling in his chest.

“Your face looks it’s glitching out,” he giggled, steadying himself on someone nearby, “is this it? Am I finally seeing your fatherly side?”

“Asano?” someone asked, alarmed, as Gakushuu continued to laugh. “Asano, are you okay?”

“He’s finally being a proper father,” he cackled, almost falling over himself as he staggered out of the classroom, clinging onto the arms of his classmates, “is this what having a father is like? Is this what involved parenting looks like?”

“Asano, please,” someone begged, and Gakushuu reluctantly fell quiet, swallowing his giggles. He couldn’t see why everyone seemed so concerned. This was probably the funniest thing that’s happened in his whole _life_. And he didn’t even need to do anything! The Principal did it entirely to himself! He snickered a little at the thought, ignoring the worried looks everyone aimed his way. What was their problem, anyway? He knew they already had doubts about his home life, and wasn’t this just confirmation of their suspicions? That they were in the right?

“Asano,” someone said, and Gakushuu looked over, swaying a little in his seat, and when had he sat down, anyways? Silly him. He smothered another laugh.

“Hm?” He blinked slowly. “Ren?”

“Are you okay?” he asked tremulously, clutching onto Gakushuu’s hands. “The nurse is getting ice. Do you need some painkillers?”

He shook his head, and then clapped his hands over his mouth as he burst into renewed giggles. “Ren,” he whispered conspiratorially, “Ren, did you see him? Did you see his face?”

For some reason, Ren’s face crumpled even further. “I did,” he said, “I saw.”

“I can’t believe he— that he—” Gakushuu snickered into his palms, almost swaying in his seat from the force of it.

And after what felt like anywhere between minutes or hours later, he let Ren pry his hands away from his face.

“Asano,” he said gently. “Gakushuu, you’re crying.”

Gakushuu hiccuped a breath, suddenly feeling a little light headed. He also realized that he and Ren were the only ones left in the room. “Oh. Am I?”

“You are,” Ren said quietly, pulling the nurse’s standard-issue blanket over their shoulders.

And at that, Gakushuu finally fell silent, his breath hitching on every other inhale. He tipped his head onto Ren’s shoulder, and let himself rest.

* * *

And by the beginning of the next day, everyone in the school knew that Student Council President Asano Gakushuu had lost his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> @ gakuhou: you fucked up a perfectly good son is what you did. look at him. he's got mental instability is what he has
> 
> everyone, thank u for reading! tell me what u like!! lmk if i need to tag smth!! talk to me in the comments!!!  
> you can also come talk to me on twitter (@plumstagram) :D


End file.
